Te he visto
by JinxMZ
Summary: Porque quieras o no siempre hay alguien que esta viendo cuidadosamente cada uno de nuestros pasos. Podemos intentarlo, pero es imposible huir de este extraño espectador. Es imposible huir de uno mismo. Alerta de Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Te he visto, mas veces de las que puedo recordar. Llorando, sonriendo, sufriendo, riendo. Lo vi todo. No hay nada que desconozca en lo que a ti respecta. Tus miedos e inseguridades, me las se de memoria; incluso podría anotarlos en un papel con los ojos cerrados.

Vi tu pasado, vi tus sueños, vi tus esperanzas y como estas eran aplastadas sin misericordia. Día tras día me dediqué a observarte. Cuando despertabas, yo despertaba. Cuando dormías, yo desaparecía para volver a aparecer con el reinicio de tu rutina. Trabajas desde que puedes hacerlo, cambiando viejas piezas de metal por comida, si es que esas escasas raciones de alimentos embolsados podría considerarse como tal.

Morías de hambre, de sed, de frío y calor. Pero, mas aún, morías por la espera.

Siempre esperando, aguardando el momento en que alguien venga por ti. Mantenías esa fe pese a que sabías que no volverían.

Porque si, lo sabías. Siempre lo supiste.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? "La fe es lo último que se pierde" te repetías.

Pobre niña ingenua.

Años de espera injustificada. Solo para motivarte. Solo para mantenerte con vida un día más. Porque esa era tu vía de escape. Pensar que te buscaban con desesperación. Creer que algún día volverían. Sentirte querida. Sentirte amada. Sentirte importante. Por más que sea solo una mentira.

Pero, en el fondo, estabas sola.

Y ese motor que te impulsaba eran solo gruesas cadenas.

Que patético.

Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de salir de ahí por voluntad propia. A menos que huir por tu vida tratando de ayudar a un droide y un "rebelde" contara.  
Si. Todo se volvió complicado a partir de ese punto.

Jedi, cazafortunas, la Primera Orden, la Resistencia.

La Fuerza.

Definitivamente nadie pudo haber predecido el inesperado giro de los hechos.

Era maravilloso. una carroñera volando junto a Han Solo y Chewbacca, leyendas vivientes. Ver tantas cosas hermosas en tan poco tiempo te parecía sencillamente imposible. El verde en los árboles, la lluvia, comida digna de ser comida. Pero, aun así, querías volver. Al parecer la parte más masoquista de ti misma quería seguir esperando.

Solo cuando el dueño del Halcón te ofreció ser su aprendiz empezaste a dudar. La idea de tener un lugar al que pertenecer te hizo flaquear. Estabas a gusto en aquellas instalaciones con tan extraña compañía. Pensaste que podrías tener una familia.

Y ¡Oh! !Sorpresa!

Todo se fue al diablo.

Lagrimas cayeron de tus ojos al ver a ese astuto hombre al que habías llegado a apreciar morir delante tuyo. Sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

La escena era tan vivida, tan chocante, que parecía haberse grabado en tus retinas.

El caminando hacia la figura de negro con los brazos abiertos buscando ayudarle. Un cálido abrazo, una sonrisa brillante, una mirada de orgullo y una luz carmesí perforando su carne. El frío cuerpo cayendo hacia el vacío, con la mirada vaga pero fija en su asesino. Y el orgullo devorado por la tristeza.

La evocación de ese recuerdo aun te hiela y hierve tu sangre. Y en lo único que puedes pensar es darle ese mismo destino a aquella sombría figura.

Su hijo, Ben Solo.

El monstruo, conocido como Kylo Ren.

El que asesinó a su propio padre, seguidor de Snoke, caballero de Ren.

El mismo al que le rebanaste la cara con el sable de Luke. El mismo que dejaste tirado en la fría nieve.

¿Y qué más? ¡A si! El mismo que veías a diario aun a planetas de distancia. Tan impredecibles. Tan ilógicos que ni siquiera los entendías. Lo sentías ahí, su presencia estaba explícita ante tus ojos. Junto a ti.

Y odiabas cada uno de sus "encuentros".

Porque, aunque el odio aún seguía latente en tus venas, su compañía dejó de ser un fastidio.

¿Lo recuerdas Rey?

Esos ojos onix enfocándote solo a ti, la postura erguida y elegante digna de soldado.

La calidez de su mano.

Fueron breves instantes, apenas sus yemas pero fue el contacto más sincero e intimo que has tenido en tu vida. Quizá por el hecho de nunca haberte sentido tan vulnerable, quizá por no querer estar sola o solo porque sí. ¿Quién sabe? Nunca sentiste nada igual.

Y fue tan solo un instante pero un montón de imágenes volaron por tu mente en segundos tan rápidos que no pudiste contar.

Él siendo perdonado por la resistencia, abrazando a su madre quien derramaba lagrimas de alegría. Ambos combatiendo juntos a la Primera Orden.

El monstruo convirtiéndose en héroe.

Y lo creíste.

Creíste más que nada en esa posibilidad.

Que la luz aún era fuerte en él.

Y lo hiciste. ¡Claro que lo hiciste!

En el momento en que la luz cortó la carne podrida de Snoke, tuviste una esperanza. Pensabas que no estabas tan loca por creer que aún podía ser una buena persona.

Pero si eso hubiera pasado yo no estaría hablando de esto. ¿Verdad?

Lo viste en sus ojos, el carbón ardía por el deseo de poder. El anhelo de ser él quien se siente en aquel trono vacío. Tener a la galaxia en sus manos.

Supiste que lo perdiste.

Tu voz ya no podía alcanzarle. No con el objeto de su deseo a su alcance. No con el Lado Oscuro susurrándole al oído: "Tómalo. Te pertenece"

No había nada que hacer.

Y el te lo había dejado claro. ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo había hecho! No abandonaría ese objetivo.

Pero te quería con él.

Que gobernaran juntos.

No se guardó nada para sí. Te remarcó que no tenías hogar, que no tenías familia. Que no eras nadie. Que no eras nada. Y que aquel encuentro que esperabas no sucedería jamás. Y lo estúpida que eras al seguir aferrándote a todo, al pasado sádico que no hacía otra cosa que torturarte.

Era una debilidad.

Una flaqueza.

Y había que eliminarla.

Te extendió su mano. Te prometió el universo. Las lunas, las estrellas. Un lugar al que pertenecer. Todo estaría a tu disposición. Te querría a su lado, de eso no había duda. Lo sentías en todo su ser. Aunque no te lo dijera con palabras, el te rogaba que tomaras su mano.

Pero ya conoces las reglas de este juego, joven jedi. Lo haz jugado toda tu vida.

Siempre hay un precio que pagar.

Y el montón de cadáveres a tus pies y la sangre desbordándose por tus manos no era una opción. Porque ni en un millón de años te entregarías a la oscuridad.

Pero eres humana. El egoísmo esta implícito en su naturaleza.

Y los dos sabemos que no puedes engañarte. No a mi.

Por un instante dudaste. El deseo de tomar su mano, el sentir que eras valiosa para alguien. Sentir que eras necesaria. Era demasiado tentador.

Mas la decisión estaba hecha. Incluso antes de que el extendiera su mano.

Y tan rápido como fuiste capaz de pensar, llamaste el sable.

Y ¿Como no? El hizo lo mismo.

Ambos peleando por un mismo objeto. Sin titubear.

Porque ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Su determinación llego a rangos mayores, de tal manera que destruyeron todo a su alrededor.

Incluyendo el sable.

Huiste.

Él se quedó atrás.

Ayudaste a tus amigos y escapaste con lo que quedaba de la tan aclamada Resistencia.

Y lo viste. Solo a él. Y el te veía solo a ti.

Ambos en aquel espacio que no habían creado pero lo sentían tan propio como su fuera así.

Un encuentro completamente inevitable.

Sus ojos reflejaban ira, odio, dolor, angustia y, finalmente, decepción.

No podías culparlo. Sentías exactamente lo mismo.

¿Pero qué esperabas? ¿Qué él dejara todo por su madre? ¿Por su tío? ¿Por cimientos de su moral?

¿Por ti?

No lo haría. No tenías la menor duda de eso.

Pero aun así estaba ahí.

El dolor latente en tu cuerpo de no haber podido hacer más.

¿De que sirve engañarte? Los dos son fuerzas opuestas. Uno se dirigía a la luz y el otro la evitaba como si fuera la peste. Y se atraían con una fuerza casi inexplicable. Casi ridícula. Y se alejaban más por cada paso que se acercaban.

Era una situación tan absurda que daba gracia.

Y desesperante. Increíblemente desesperante.

Nada te dolía más que verlo allí sin poder alcanzarlo. Sabiendo que no podrías traer devuelta a aquel niño que alguna vez había sido.

Solo cerraste la puerta. Con la mirada aún clavada en él.

Y cortaste el hilo que los unía.

Ya no podías verlo.

Ya no podías sentirlo.

Su presencia se había desvanecido por completo.

"Era lo correcto" te repetías, tratando de que aquello sonara más coherente de lo que realmente era.

Ignorando que habías arrancado una parte muy importante de ti misma.

Estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien.

Ese era el camino que habías elegido. Ambos decidieron sus bandos y estás dispuesta a asumir tu papel en esta guerra.

Porque esto ya no se trata de tus deseos. El sentirte sola no importaba. Porque por lo que luchabas no tenía comparación.

Un futuro por el cual darías la vida.

Y, aunque el corazón se te destroce por la pena, no ibas a cambiar de opinión.

Eran enemigos.

Son enemigos.

Eso es todo.

No te queda más que aceptarlo. Porque ya no puedes darte el lujo de mantener esperanzas por él.

Porque era una batalla que no podías ganar.

Y estamos aquí, otra vez llevando una conversación conmigo. Me miras esperando que te de una respuesta y no soy capaz de decir ni una palabra. Porque mis labios, al igual que los tuyos, ni siquiera son capaces de mostrar una mueca.

También estoy dolida.

También estoy asustada.

Porque las dos sentimos lo mismo. Y no lo puedo evitar.

Créeme. No soy capaz de darte ni una palabra de consuelo.

Porque un reflejo es incapaz de algo que no sea copiar a su autor.

Porque ambas sabemos que es una batalla perdida.

...

...

...

¿O no?

Hola, personas que no conozco! Les agradezco mucho haber leído este fic y si se tomaron algunos segundos para leer esto, se los agradezco el doble.

La verdad este es un trabajo que llevo un par de días pensando. Prácticamente desde que vi la película. Y solo espero que estos días hayan valido la pena. Es uno de mis primeros fics y espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

PD: Criticas de cualquier tipo, sugerencias y anotaciones son bienvenidas. Digan lo que piensen. Solo regulen sus tomatazos.

PD2: Estoy pensando en hacer otra parte con Kylo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Te quejas, te lamentas y haces un berrinche digno de un niño.

Vaya. Que novedad.

¿Alguna vez has hecho algo distinto?

Primero por la poca atención de tus padres, los acusadores ojos de tu tío, los reproches de Snoke, los alaridos del general Hux. Siempre ha sido así. Hacía falta un pequeño estímulo para que explotaras como una bomba, destruyendo lo primero que veías.

Una autentica reina del drama.

Podrás tratar de engañar a todo el mundo pero ambos sabemos que eso no funciona conmigo. Cualquier cosa que se escapa de tu control es víctima de tus ataques de ira.

Porque, claro, eso que te mueve a actuar como un maldito huracán es eso.

Furia, odio, rencor, tristeza, frustración.

Pero dime Kylo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta rabieta?

Ah, claro.

Lo recuerdas y detestas hacerlo.

Porque lo único que piensas es borrar cada detalle de ese encuentro. De esos malditos ojos que te perseguirán hasta el día de tu muerte. De la determinación que tanto envidias y detestas y que nunca la has podido tener.

Por supuesto ¿Cuándo no has sido la victima de esa feroz batalla que se debate en tu interior? Luz y oscuridad. Ambas luchando por el control de un cuerpo completamente podrido.

Y ¿Cuándo no? El niño perdido viviendo en la indecisión.

Aunque este trate desesperadamente de convencerse de lo contrario.

Por qué, aun después de todo, lo sigues sintiendo ¿verdad? Aquel llamado, aquella extraña voz en tu interior que no ha dejado de perseguirte. A veces fuerte, a veces no tanto pero siempre la escuchas. Aunque trates de reducir su sonido a solo murmullos.

Pobre niño perdido.

Ni siquiera después de tomar una decisión pudo librarse de esa carga.

Pero ¿Qué más tienes que hacer? ¿No has hecho suficiente para probar tu valía?

Ese es el punto, niño.

¿Ante quien necesitas probarte?

¿Ante Snoke? ¿La primera orden? ¿La resistencia? ¿Tu madre? ¿Luke? ¿A ti mismo?

Nada ha cambiado, sigues viviendo en una eterna incógnita.

Siempre ha sido así. Incluso desde que eras un niño. Siempre rodeado de hermosos recuerdos, grandes hazañas de la época de oro de tus progenitores. No pudiste evitar ponerlos en un pedestal. Y tampoco pudiste evitar ponerte al final de la cadena. Constantemente intentando alcanzar la cima.

Te convertiste en padawan al descubrir que eras sensible en la Fuerza. Entrenaste día y noche. Te volviste un prodigio. El más talentoso alumno de Luke. Pero nunca fue suficiente.

Las mismas pesadillas atacándote una y otra vez, susurrándote tus más profundos deseos en cuanto bajabas la guardia. Estabas asustado. Aterrado ante la posibilidad de lo que podías y eras capaz de hacer.

Querías ser fuerte. Querías poder. Querías superar a tus padres, superar a tu tío. Luego quisiste superar a tu abuelo.

Y el niño perdido terminó cayendo por un precipicio.

¿Lo peor?

Le gustó tanto caer que se quedó ahí.

Y el ver esa mirada en los ojos de tu tío, el hombre en que más confiabas, dispuesto a acabar con tu vida fue el detonante de todo.

Y por primera vez descubriste lo que era manchar tus manos de sangre.

Por primera vez, sentiste la oscuridad inundándote por completo.

Y, sin darte cuenta, te metiste en la boca del lobo.

Ben Solo murió y de sus cenizas surgió Kylo Ren. El niño que cayó como una mosca en las garras de Snoke.

El legado de Darth Vader.

¿Lo recuerdas Kylo?

Hiciste todo lo que te pidió, cumpliste cada una de sus demandas con tal de probar tu fuerza. Siempre ocultando tu rostro tras una máscara.

¿Cuántas vidas acabaste solo por su mandato? ¿Cuántas veces has oído gritos pidiendo piedad? ¿Cuántas familias separaste? ¿Cuántos ojos has visto hasta quedarse en blanco?

Dime, Kylo ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

La muerte de tu padre. Aquel hombre lleno de esperanza acercándose a ti, con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que vinieras a él. Lo abrazaste, rogaste que te sacara de aquella duda que tanto te dañaba. Sentiste su calidez. Lo seguro que te sentías entre sus brazos, como un niño que gozaba de las historias de robos y viajes anormales.

Y como atravesaste su cuerpo con tu sable.

Detallaste cada momento con total claridad. Sus brazos lentamente cayeron a ambos lados de su torso al perder su fuerza, su piel se volvió frío papel. El cayendo al vacío mientras lo veías desde arriba. Y sus ojos, esos iguales a los tuyos, te miraban con dolor. Porque Han Solo había entendido que su hijo ya no existía.

¡Por favor! ¿A quien crees que engañas? ¿A mi? Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Al igual que tú asesinando al hombre que te vio crecer a sangre fría. Porque en ese acto fue tan doloroso como si recibieras la misma puñalada.

Te destrozaste a ti mismo. Te liquidaste. Acabaste con la luz que había en ti, y nunca estuviste más triste.

Y de pronto la viste a ella. Siempre dispuesta a enfrentarte. Siempre plantándote cara. Desafiándote con esa mirada determinada, ardiente y odiosa. Una asquerosa carroñera con una vida miserable, pero sensible a la fuerza. Al igual que tu.

Y poderosa.

Muy poderosa.

El potencial brillaba en ella con la misma intensidad que en ti en su determinado momento.

Porque lo sabías, lo supiste desde el momento en que entraste a su mente por primera vez. Ella era distinta a todos lo que pasaron por tu control. Se resistía y te atacaba con cada una de sus fuerzas. Podía verte, todo aquello que ocultabas tras la mascara.

Y nunca te habías sentido tan asustado.

Lo probaste esa vez, en medio de toda esa nieve. Ella sostenía el sable de Luke en sus manos y el odio en su mirada era casi tan hiriente como aquella luz clara.

Una batalla campal en donde ambos mostraron sus fuerzas. El talento era latente en cada golpe. Ambos tan igualados que no podía creerse la experiencia como medida.

¿Cuál fue el resultado? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Ella gano pese a que nunca había sostenido un maldito sable. Y a ti solo te quedó una cicatriz surcando tu rostro como recompensa de tu ineptitud.

Un recordatorio de que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte.

De que aquella carroñera estaba a tu nivel.

De que no eras nada comparado con tu abuelo.

De que aun eras un niño perdido jugando a los disfraces.

Y la odiaste. Más de lo que habías odiado a alguien. No porque te haya vencido ni sea más fuerte. Porque te recordaba tu propia debilidad.

Porque, quieras o no, seguías siendo el mismo niño perdido.

Un niño que solo se destrozó al probar lo contrario. Y cuando tuvo nuevamente la oportunidad, no la aprovecho.

Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Cuando la Primera Orden atacó la Resistencia, tuviste esa oportunidad. La de acabar con tu pasado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Sentías el miedo de Leia, por ella y por su gente, pero la decepción y el dolor al ver a su hijo convertido en un monstruo era palpable.

No fuiste capaz. De alguna manera querías calmar su dolor. No querías ver sus lágrimas. Porque ella seguía siendo tu madre.

No podías matarla.

No querías matarla.

Y el saber que seguía viva después de aquel feroz ataque fue un alivio. Una buena noticia. Porque aunque no eras capaz de ver su cuerpo, la Fuerza te transmitía su respiración.

Ella seguía con vida.

Y eso no era nada bueno. No debía serlo.

Porque demostraba que aquella chispa que creías extinta seguía ahí.

Y encontrarte nuevamente con aquella sucia carroñera solo logró confundirte más.

No lo querías, no lo esperabas. Pero ella estaba allí, parada frente a ti con la misma determinación radiante brillando en sus pupilas.

Llamándote monstruo. Odiándote a años luz de distancia.

Que chica inteligente.

Esos encuentros tan fortuitos que se daban por una razón que ni siquiera conocías, eran demasiado exasperantes.

Pero no todo fue odio entre ustedes ¿o si?

¿Cuántas veces le habías mostrado las maravillas del Lado Oscuro? Siempre tratando de que ella se dejara seducir por las sombras. Volviéndola vulnerable. Destrozando sus barreras.

Y ella hacía lo mismo contigo.

Ambos intentando arrastrar al otro al bando contrario. Esperando ver quien caería primero.

¿Quién diría lo que provocaría aquella relación insana?

Poco a poco, te diste momentos para pensar en ella. Más de lo que querías admitir. Contando las estrellas y preguntándote si ella estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Como un completo idiota.

Cuando tocaste su mano ya estabas más que perdido.

Fue un simple contacto, tan superficial y rápido, pero lo suficientemente sensitivo para percibir su calidez. Incluso podrías jurar que quemó parte del cuero de tu guante.

Y miles de flashes atravesaron tu mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Imágenes volaron y vibraron sobre tus parpados. Imágenes de un futuro en donde ella estaba a tu lado. Uniéndose al Lado Oscuro, a la Primera Orden, a ti. Ambos siendo un dúo imparable con la completa galaxia a su disposición.

Eso no era una fantasía efímera o un sueño. Era un posible futuro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te diste el lujo de tener esperanza.

Tanta que llegó a nublar tu juicio.

La raptaste, otra vez. Sus palabras no te importaron ni tampoco sus pobres intentos de atraerte a la luz. Habían dos posibilidades: irte con ella y unirte a la Resistencia o atraerla al Lado Oscuro para que permanezca a tu lado.

Y es ahí cuando sacas a relucir una de tus más grandes vicios.

El egoísmo.

Pero ¿En serio pensaste que sería tan fácil?

Pobre iluso.

La pusiste frente a Snoke pese a las pocas probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivir en aquel encuentro. Y solo tu sabrás la rabia que te hirvió la sangre cuando descubriste que esos encuentros fortuitos eran debido a tu maestro. De alguna manera, saber que esa conexión que tú creías especial solo fue una trampa rayaba los parámetros de tu tolerancia.

Y explotaste cuando te ordeno asesinarla.

E hiciste lo inesperado y a la vez lo que más querías.

La cara de sorpresa y disgusto cuando vio que tú dabas fin a tu "verdadero enemigo" no tuvo precio. La luz atravesó su carne descompuesta con extrema facilidad.

Y cuando tú y Rey acabaron con los estúpidos soldados, los pocos que quedaban, nunca te sentiste más libre. Ambos combatiendo juntos, mano a mano; coordinando sus movimientos a la perfección en una mortal danza.

Jamás estuviste más a gusto.

Pero esto no quedo así ¿verdad?

Ella pensaba que estabas de su lado, del lado de la luz. Y por un momento, sentiste que podías hacerlo. Pero el ver el trono vacío de Snoke fue demasiado. No pudiste con la tentación. Todo lo que alguna vez habías soñado estaba al alcance de tu mano, más cerca que nunca.

No abandonarías todo lo que habías logrado.

Como dije antes, eres un maldito egoísta. La querías contigo a como de lugar. Le ofreciste tu mano, esperando que ella aceptara. Le revelaste la verdad sobre si misma aunque podías asegurar que ella ya la conocía. Esos miserables que le dieron la vida y la dejaron abandonada, de no estar muertos ya habrías desatado tu furia sobre ese par. Se lo merecían por no saber apreciar un tesoro cuando lo tenían en sus manos.

Le prometiste todo. Todo lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver. Ella ya no volvería a estar sola. Ninguno de los dos lo estaría.

Pero ella dudaba. Su incapacidad de dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido le impedía tomar su mano. Porque no quería dejar nada atrás. No quería ver a sus amigos padecer ante él. Percibías cada una de sus dudas e inquietudes. Los sentimientos que guardaba por todos los rebeldes y a los cuales se aferraba con fuerza eran tan fuertes que hasta podías tocarlos.

Y, antes de que pudiera extender su mano, ya conocías la respuesta.

El sable voló hacia ella y antes de que llegara a su mano, también lo llamaste para que viniera a ti.

De nuevo peleando.

Pero no estabas dispuesto a que ella ganara.

La tensión en la Fuerza destrozó su alrededor, reduciendo la nave a diminutos escombros. Inevitablemente ella escapo, otra vez.

Ella te había rechazado. A ti y el futuro que le prometías.

¿Qué hiciste? Atacar sin piedad los restos de la Resistencia. Le demostrarías que eras capaz de destruir tus debilidades. Olvidar tu pasado.

Pero no lo hiciste. Tu pensar fue opacado por la ira. Nubes oscuras nublaron tu mente y motivo tu actuar, lo suficiente para no notar que peleabas con solo un fantasma.

Ellos escaparon.

Y al verla, solo notaste la misma mirada decidida de antaño. La misma que habías visto tantas veces y que habías llegado admirar. Ahora, te veía a ti. Mostrándose como una Jedi valerosa, sin dudas sobre su camino a seguir.

No vaciló un instante para cortar el lazo que los unía.

Y eso fue todo, no la veías más. Ya no la sentías.

Y eso terminó por romperte.

Porque te recordó lo que realmente eran: enemigos.

Y volvemos al punto de inicio de esta historia.

El niño eternamente perdido destrozando todo a su paso. Intentando dejar de sentir aquel vacío que lo rompe. Como un niño, porque no pudo conseguir lo que quería.

Pero ambos sabemos que aquella frustración e ira no nace del fallo genocida. Simplemente estas desilusionado.

Te he visto, desde siempre Kylo.

Nunca te has sentido satisfecho. Siempre querías más. Ahora lo tienes y sin embargo aun lo deseas.

Esa a la que ahora llamas "traidora".

Esa a la que ahora juras odiar.

Esa que con su partida te ha dejado en la nada.

Si, lo sabes y detestas que te lo recuerde. Por eso me miras así, como si quisieras borrarme de tu entorno. Pero es imposible. No puedes. Porque con cada corte mi voz se multiplica, a la vez que aumentan el número de ojos que te miran.

No puedes sacarme de tu cabeza, Ben.

De la misma forma que no puedes hacerlo con ella.

Son enemigos. Ambos decidieron sus bandos. Ya has elegido un camino y planeas seguir en el.

Como siempre, la luz y la oscuridad luchando por el dominio.

Ambos intentando alcanzar sus metas por un determinado motivo.

Para ti el poder, para ella la salvación.

Dos caras de la misma moneda. Buscan destruirse y a la vez viven por un nuevo encuentro.

Incluso ahora, añoras esa mirada café.

Pero no harás nada. Porque ese deseo se ha vuelto una debilidad.

¿Qué hacemos con las debilidades?

"Destruirlas" susurras frente a mi. Sujetándote del marco en el espejo. Tratando de que esas palabras me lleguen.

Que se graben en el cristal.

Que se graben en mí.

Que se graben en ti.

Porque justo ahora, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar.

Aunque termines más perdido de lo que estás.

 **Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, termine. ¡Ya lo terminé! No tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer esta parte. La perspectiva de Kylo es demasiado compleja para mi limitada capacidad. Espero haberlo hecho decente para ustedes.**

 **LadyWhiteRose: Me alegro que te guste. Y voy a responderte lo que tanto te atormenta. La narradora es *redoble de tambor imaginario*... ¡ella misma! Literalmente, es el mismo reflejo quien cuenta la historia desde su perspectiva. Ya se, ya se; demasiado complicado y estúpido pero me pareció interesante. Tanto Kylo como Rey se mantienen en una constante pelea con ellos mismos, quería ver que pasaría si este debate subiera de nivel y este fue el resultado. Espero que esta parte también te guste.**

 **aleaby: En serio muchas gracias. Fuiste mi primer review en esta historia, ya te ganaste mi cariño por eso. Espero que esta parte también te guste.**

 **Itzel-Kira: Lo prometido es deuda. Acá esta, espero cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Bueno. Damas y caballeros, doy por finalizada esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo. Los comentarios, criticas y tomatazos siempre son bien recibidos. Ruego que me disculpen por mis fallas ortográficas.**

 **Si algún alma bondadosa desea darme algún review será bendecido por los astros de los cielos. Y si, poner esto fue una decisión consciente. Estoy completamente loca.**


End file.
